Not Her
by KuuipoGirlxo
Summary: Martha finally realises she can't do this anymore and that shes just not her...


This is my first Doctor who fic. I just suddenly got an idea and went with it. I hope you like it and i will say i am not bashing Martha, or Rose in this fic.

--

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Doctor who...yet ;)

"Doctor? She begins. He turned his head around from the controls and flashes his beaming smile, which soon fades when he sees her face and more importantly what lies in her hand.

"Martha?" He asks gazing down to the suitcase in her hand.His eyes drift to her face, which is etched with sadness and pain."Whats wrong?"

His voice was full of concern and sincerity, making this even harder for Martha. She allowed her tears to fall, as the Doctor took a step forward.Martha stepped back hastily.If he got closer, it would make this to hard to bear. She had to do this now. She had to do this for herself. And she had to do this for him. Martha took a deep breath but her eyes remained glued to the floor of the TARDIS.

"Doctor. I want to go home." The doctors mouth opened as to ask why, but Martha knew better. "Please don't say anything...j-just take me home, please." She cried, the tears now flowing freely from her eyes.

The Doctor was gobsmacked. He had figured that Martha and him had been okay. They had always got along fine, or so he thought. As he slowly turned back to the control panel, he desperately tried to rack his brains, for anything he could have done to upset Martha.Had he been mean to her? Had all the fighting and aliens scared her? Maybe he was just reading to much into it, timelords had a tendency to do that. Maybe she just missed her family, or this life just wasn't for her. Some just took to this life of traveling better than others. His mind imedietly flashed to... her. He shook the thought away, before he had the chance to get emotional or angry. He concentrated on the task at hand, and he continued to flip various dials and switches.

By this time Martha had moved around to the opposite side of the console. She had sat down on one of the chairs and now watched the Doctor, as he proceeded in taking her home. Then she had suddenly seen his face turn sombre, and drained. She knew imedietly he had been thinking of her. She had only travelled with her for a short time, but she always could tell when he thought of her. From the moment they met, he had to tell her that she wasn't replacing his precious Rose. At the time she pretended the way he had said it, didn't hurt, but the truth is, from then she knew she wasn't the number one priority. She wasn't even sure what Rose and the Doctor were to each other. But Martha did know that she didn't and wouldn't ever compare to her. And when she knew she had fell in love with the Doctor, it definitely didn't help. More silent tears cascaded down her cheeks, but her thoughts were interupted by the now familiar bump of the TARDIS landing.

Martha's head shot up, and her eyes met the Doctors. He held her gaze for a couple of seconds before looking back down to the TARDIS monitor.

"Right!" His voice boomed. " London, England, Earth!" He smiled through his utter confusion. Martha plastered on a weak smile for both of their benifits.

"Thanks."She whispered as she rose to her feet. The Doctor looked at Martha's distraught face and gave a sympathetic smile, which for some reason angered her. The Doctor didn't know whether to ask her what was wrong, but he saw a slightly annoyed expression, so decided to leave it.

"Martha Jones." He began. "Its been a pleasure!" His beaming smile returned, as Martha just nodded. She turned away from the Doctor and proceeded to walk to the TARDIS doors. Martha suddenly stopped and realised she had one more thing she had to say. The young girl slowly turned around to see the Doctor fiddling with the controls.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly, but sincerely. The Doctor's head shot up.

"Its okay, this life isn't for some people, I'll be fine."He said with a smile. Martha shook her head.

"No. Thats not what I mean." The Doctors brow scrunched up in confusion, and willing her to continue. "I'm sorry you lost her Doctor." His face fell, as he now knew what she was talking about. Images of her face face flew before him, as Martha continued. "And I'm sorry you are burdened with the memories of her, which must hurt so much. But most of all, I'm sorry that I'm not her." By this time tears were rolling down the girls face, and with this she hastily took off through the TARDIS doors.

The Doctor slumped into the nearest chair. He was so shocked that he had been so easy to read. He also felt terrible that he had made Martha feel that way, because he did consider her as a great mate and he definitely had cared about her. But ultimately he knew she was right.

She's not her.

--

I know its quite short, but I thought it was long enough. And I only checked it once so sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes.

I would love you to review. Pretty please with David Tennant on top ;)

xxx


End file.
